


A Land of Dreams

by Aneles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, but like safe consumption of alcohol, mentions of a lot of side characters, prince!luffy, technically anyway lol, this is pure sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneles/pseuds/Aneles
Summary: Luffy needs to build his crew if he ever plans on escaping the confines and restrictions that come with being a prince. Zoro just wanted to make some extra cash to feed himself for awhile and hopefully leave the miserable country. When these two things combine it comes as no surprise that Luffy gets his way and Zoro can do nothing accept go along with him.





	A Land of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie it's been a hot minute since I've written and this is the first One Piece work I've done.

Luffy knew he was born into a special family, his father a dishonored prince turned rebel leader, his brother the heir to another land’s throne, and his grandfather the King. He was raised with an iron fist alongside Ace, who was taken in at the start of his home’s civil war, to fulfill his grandfather’s wish to make the perfect king after him. His father had abandoned the throne and all ideals the kingdom held meaning Luffy was shoved into next in line. This, however, felt irrelevant to the young boy through his entire childhood as he held dreams of adventure and freedom. He had heard of a land where everyday the sun rose with no responsibilities and easy living under the tropical skies, and more importantly he heard the voyage there was a nail biting, ego ruining, ability challenging adventure that he simply could not miss out on.

There were countless moonless nights the king cornered Luffy sneaking down the docks to set sail on his own, and yet with each capture Luffy reminded himself that someone born into this particular family was never meant to merely follow societal expectations and walk blindly in someone else’s path.

 

“Luffy,” Nami, a young girl in the court, had approached him one morning after an attempted escape, “how exactly do you plan on finding your way across the open sea?” Nami’s mother, Bellemere, was head of the royal guard leaving Nami and her older sister Nojiko to wander the court as they pleased, though tending to help the gardeners harvest fruit and other vegetables in the spring and summer months.

 

Luffy merely snickered as he does and shrugged. “I’ll find a navigator someday with a dream as big as mine. Until then I guess I’ll just wander the sea.” Nami looked horrified before grabbing Luffy roughly by the arm and dragged him off to the library where she spent her free time. In a little designated nook she pulled a massive box over flowing with papers and spread a few out. Luffy’s brows pulled together in confusion as she organized the drawings until it clicked; these were maps!

 

“Nami, did you draw all of these?” Nami shoved her hand over the boisterous boy’s mouth shushing him.

 

“Yes, now lower your voice!” She wiped her hands off on her skirt and spoke with a softness alien to the young red-head. “I’ve mapped the entirety of the castle and the island in secret. It’s my dream to map the world.” Luffy beamed as she continued to spread out the massive map, realization hit him that she was offering to be his navigator.

 

“Nami, join my crew.”

 

“It’s not that simple.” She crossed her arms and pouted, knowing Luffy never thought anything threw spending her childhood near the prince. “I have Nojiko and Bellemere to consider. They’ll need help soon with the harvest coming up and Bellemere was supposed to start my training in a few weeks.”

 

Luffy blew a raspberry and waved a hand.

 

“Whatever, I’m literally walking away from being a king, I think the tangerines will be fine without you.” He leaned forward, careful not to crinkle any of the parchments. “I, however, need you and you need me. Imagine how much money we would make from treasures and all the different types of meat we could try!” He eyes were alight with determination and Nami felt the pull of a carefree life, and she did find money to be a strong bartering tool when it came to helping her decide. The two sat humming until finally Nami sighed and returned the smirk.

 

“We’ll need more than just us two crew members, captain.” Luffy cheered loudly, earning a swift smack to the head from Nami as she reminded him they needed to be quiet or they’d be caught. “We’ll need a cook, firstly or we’ll starve.”

 

“That’s easy! We’ll bring Sanji with us!” Luffy seemed ecstatic at the older teen joining them on an adventure. “He already knows all my favorite foods and when I like to eat!” Nami rubbed her forehead, irritation clear on her face.

 

“You always want to eat, Luffy.” She sighed. “Though, you do have a point that Sanji does know your level of gluttony, even if he is a pain and a womanizer.” Luffy beamed, pleased to have made his first official decision as a captain.

 

“Let’s go ask him! I want meat! Meat!” He cheered, ignoring Nami’s valiant attempt to quieten him to no avail as two guards came over and escorted them from the library so the elders and scholars could study in piece.

 

Once in the hallway Luffy began a game of egging Nami on down the corridor to the kitchens, bothering the castle’s staff as well as guests along the way.

 

“Sanji!” Luffy barged into the kitchen as he wont to do demanding the blonde cook’s attention. “Sanji, Nami and I are hungry!” The cook in question turned at the grating sound of the prince’s voice, heart swelling once he laid eyes on the girl accompanying him.

 

“ _Mademoiselle_ , what brings you into this dank part of the castle?” He bowed low, offering a small tart to Nami as well as a cup of tea.

 

“You know how often this idiot gets hungry, Sanji. Thank you.” She sat at a small table that had been brought into the kitchen when it first became apparent the young prince had irregular eating habits.

 

Once Nami had begun joining Luffy Sanji had insisted the table be by the most well-lit window and decorated with blossoming vines at all times, which he personally saw to when his master, Zeff, insisted that was not the kitchen’s responsibility.

 

“Of course, _cheri_. As for you,” He turned to the boisterous teen who had wandered a bit too close to the grill for Sanji’s liking, “get over here and wait for that to finish!” Luffy began to pout but resigned himself to his fate as Sanji set a small pastry and tea on the table to tide him over for the time being.

 

“But, Sanji, I’m hungry now and you have the best food in the whole kingdom!” Sanji smiled at the praise as he finished a few ribs that had been going in anticipation for the prince’s arrival.

 

“ _Jeune Seigneur_ , I appreciate that, but patience is required if you want great food.” Sanji set the heaping plate in front of Luffy. His eye shone in excitement, but he suddenly seemed to tamp that down, putting on a serious face when Nami reached over and pinched his arm.

 

“Not yet, you idiot! Don’t forget why we’re also here!” Nami beckoned Sanji to join the table as they all leaned in conspiratorially.

 

“Sanji.”

 

“Luffy.”

 

“How long have we known each other?”

 

“I’d say about ten years now, when I first had the chance to apprentice in this kitchen.” Sanji thought back to when he had first arrived and Luffy was only seven, but just as much of a pain as he is now.

 

“And that entire time you’ve been my personal cook, right?” Sanji wasn’t sure where the conversation was going but nodded, fingers twitching for a cigarette, but he knew better than to smoke in front of nobility, even if that nobility was Luffy. “What is your dream, Sanji?”

 

Sanji leaned back, instantly recalling tales from his childhood of a land where every spice grew.

 

“I want to find the land of spices, the island where any and every flavor combination can be created or perfectly recreated from the same forest.” He smiled, brushing back his hair. “I dream of finding that place and creating the perfect blends for any and all dishes.” Luffy was once again beaming, this time at Sanji.

 

“Sanji! Join my crew!” Luffy snickered as he finally allowed himself to dig in to the food before him. “We’re going to escape the responsibilities of society and find freedom on the seas! We just need a musician!” Nami reached over, exhausted with his shenanigans, but excited for the promise of adventure.

 

“A cook, you idiot. We’ll get a musician later.”

 

“Yeah! A cook!” The three friends all fell into laughter at Luffy’s mischief, shoving skewers into his bottom lip and nostrils. Nami wiped her eyes away, looking at her newfound captain with tempered adoration in her eyes. Sanji stood to finish his work, finally putting a cigarette in his mouth as he turned to offer one last look of respect at the otherwise unabashed young man.

 

The two of them really had signed up for a wild rest of their lives, hadn’t they?

 

Elsewhere in the alleys and gutters of the kingdom was a young man who found himself in the employment of an assassins guild. While he typically stuck to bounties to keep himself fed, the small country had found itself lacking in villains worth enough to fit more than a few meals in for the week.

 

“Roronoa Zoro, you’re task is to execute the prince.” He didn’t care why, he only cared that he was being paid a hefty sum, and besides, when has the royal family ever done anything to help those who struggle outside of brave proclamations of a safe and just kingdom which only rang true to those who could afford it. As he stood to leave the room he reached for his three swords as a pouch of coins gently hit the desktop. “Half now, half after the job is complete. I know how your type work.” The sneer from the man told Zoro all her needed to know about his temporary employer and he looked forward to being done with this organization.

 

As he stepped out into the street he removed his bandanna and sighed, hunger pulling at his insides and something too close to shame pinching his veins. He couldn’t believe he had stooped this low. For now though food was on his mind and he entered the nearest restaurant, treating himself to something a little finer than what he had been dining on the past few days. After a proper meal he wandered back to the small shack he had found to call home. There had only been one other inhabitant, a young engineer who found himself without a family. At first Usopp was terrified of Zoro, but after watching him collapse onto the ground from exhaustion and hunger when he first showed up immediately cured him of that fear. Now the two shared the crumpling abode in a strangely symbiotic relationship: Usopp feeding Zoro when he can’t find any bounties, and Zoro bringing back all sorts of contraptions and scrap metal after a job from what ever he might have destroyed in the process.

 

When he arrived the other had not returned yet, so he took the opportunity to flop into a chair and throw his head back in frustration. Kill the prince, huh? Zoro rubbed his eyes with his thumbs, barely believing he had really gotten himself into this sort of mess. Zoro had been known to take some risky bounties but this was treason. He’d have to leave the country, which the organization had offered to put together, and start all over. Though, that didn’t seem the worst option as there was nothing for him where he was, and if he left he could pretend to put this behind him, use the money he’d make to open a dojo and all in all live a decent life.

 

A decent, boring life.

 

With no adventure.

 

Or passion.

 

Zoro groaned and slipped to the floor feeling worse about the outcome than the actual job, but the organization wanted an outside man so they could keep all their employees and keep their hands clean of the situation as Zoro had no previous history with them. He closed his eyes, ready for a nap, but was promptly interrupted by a shriek, spooking him into a siting position, one hand on his swords.

 

“Oh, thank god, I thought I’d finally come home to find you dead.” Zoro breathed a sigh of relief, this job already getting to his head, realizing it was just Usopp.

 

“Actually, it’s on the contrary.” Zoro pulled out a small coin purse with half the money had had earned that day and tossed it at Usopp. “Here, I got a bonus today.” Usopp’s eyes gleamed at the sparkling coins, eager to fund his next project.

 

“Wow, the job you’re gonna do must be pretty hefty.” He closed the bag and squinted at Zoro. “How hefty exactly are we talking because there’s no one in this land with a bounty big enough for a bonus this big?” Zoro leaned against the chair and shrugged, considered inviting Usopp along for recognizable company when it was time to go.

 

“It’s not too bad but I will have to leave town afterwards.”The horrified scream that followed alongside, _‘Zoro that’s too hefty!’_ was worth extending the invitation alone. “Obviously you’re invited to join me as I know there's nothing here for you either, as we’re a pretty scarce natural resource nation.” Usopp sighed, shoulders sagging in relief as he moved behind a curtain where he slept.

 

“I don’t want to know what you have to do in order for that to be a requirement.” Shuffling was heard as Usopp relieved himself of all the gear and items from the days collection. “That being said I’m safer wherever you are than just on my own. Plus, maybe I’ll finally find my father.” Zoro opened an eye, never having heard about a parent fro Usopp before. “But that’s just sad talk so we’ll not worry about that for now.”

 

Zoro shrugged and figured if it was important they could talk about it later. For now it was time to sleep and to think of how he was going to pull off killing the prince of his own kingdom.

 

When morning came he thought of the perfect plan, but he’d have to wait until that night to execute it. He spent the day tying off loose ends and filling Usopp in on when they would have to leave and where to meet him, Usopp feeling more and more anxious with each detail.

 

“Zoro are you sure we can’t just go hungry for a few more days?”

 

“We’d have nothing to wait for.” The silver in his eyes highlighted by the afternoon sun. “If we’re gonna survive we’ve got to move on.” Usopp steeled his nerves though his knees still shook and nodded. “Now, you know where to meet right?”

 

“Of course, the better question is do you know how to get there?” The last thing the two of them needed was Zoro’s infamous lack of direction rearing it’s ugly head.

 

“What?! Of course I know how to get there! I’m not a child.” Usopp pinched his lips together in uncertainty, but was unwilling to fight the swordsman on a matter he knew Zoro would not give up on.

 

“Anyway,” Usopp took on a serious tone. “Are you sure you’ll be okay? There isn’t some way I can help.” Zoro waved him off.

 

“Nah, I’ve got this. It’ll be easy now I know what I gotta do.” Zoro pushed the other’s hat into his eyes. “Stop looking at me like that, Usopp. I’ll be at the meeting spot.”

 

“You’d better be, Zoro!” He shouted at his back, pushing the hat back out of his eyes. “Seriously,” he began to himself, “that guy really doesn’t know when to stop does he?” Usopp turned to continue his daily chores, stopping briefly by the docks, the weight of reality heavy on his shoulders and mind. He had never left this land, but he was determined to see his father once more. He had lost his mother when he was young and knew he had to let his father know he failed his responsibilities to both of them.

 

The night found them faster than anticipated, and Zoro found himself choosing one sword for this mission to help with stealth. It had been easier than anticipated to sneak onto the castle grounds, the grass softer than anything he had felt before. He hadn't bothered to try and find any information on the castle, which thinking about it would have been helpful for finding the prince’s room. Luckily, his plan took place in the wee hours of the night when the castle was least guarded. Especially once you started to creep into the inner walls, and wander the personal staircases.

 

Zoro tried to use the waitstaff as guide markers, listening to where each was going as they chatted among themselves until he found himself in the right wing and on the right floor, following laughter that had been described to be the prince’s. Apparently he was known for been bright and outgoing, seeming to never lose steam in all he does. Zoro smirked to himself, half hoping the prince would put up a fight for how lively and high-spirited the prince was described to be.

 

He crawled up into the rafters as he waited for two others to leave the room, waiting to get the young brunette alone. His time came not long after he had crawled up, though he waited a few more beats before lightly falling to the floor and sliding in the door and shutting and locking it behind him.

 

Inside was a stunned young man, in the process of de-robing for bed. He immediately squinted and frowned at Zoro.

 

“Eh? Who’re you?” Luffy seemed to disappear and reappear directly in front of Zoro who had leapt back, drawing his sword. “What’s with the sword?” Suddenly his eyes widened, Zoro wondered if he finally understood. The prince was moving a hundred miles a minute and it was making Zoro uncomfortable. “Wait! Is it something my grandfather did?” Luffy stuck his tongue out, pouting. “I’m sick of putting up with his enemies. Why can’t I have any of my own?” Zoro lowered his sword, confused as to why the prince wasn’t taking this seriously.

 

“No, this has nothing to do with your grandfather. Frankly I have no idea why I’m here other than I was hired to be.” Luffy seemed to sink with the news, but more disappointment than fear.

 

“That’s lame. I don't even get a cool monologue on why you hate me?” Luffy picked at his nose and wordlessly flicked it at Zoro. Zoro stood up straight and cricked his neck.

 

“I could make one up for you if you wanted?” He offered, to which Luffy shook his head.

 

“It’s not the same.” Zoro nodded, agreeing especially since he wouldn’t have been able to come up with something good.

 

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy by the way. Even if you already knew that I wanna introduce myself.” The younger teen had a wicked smile on his face and an open extended hand. Zoro considered the situation he was in and weighed the pros and cons of putting his job to the side for a moment, after all this was the last time the kid would see anyone, he figured he’d at least socialize.

 

After a much too brief deliberation he sheathed his sword and took the hand in his, giving it a firm shake and returning the introduction.

 

“Roronoa Zoro.” he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth when Luffy beamed at him, giving his hand one last shake before dropping it.

 

“What’s you dream, Zoro?” Luffy scampered over to a small chest before pulling out wrapped food and some alcohol, balancing an armful carefully before dropping to Zoro’s feet, gesturing for him to join him.

 

“Why?” Zoro settled a safe distance away, eyeing the alcohol yet still unsure of his situation’s stability. Luffy moved first anyway by offering him sandwiches and one of the bottles of dusty liquor.

 

“My dream is to experience the world and leave my mark. More than anything I could do as a measly prince.” Luffy shoved his face full of other packed food, ready to wash it down with the alcohol but instead reached his bottle out for a toast. Zoro raised an eyebrow and lifted is bottle prepping to collide them.

 

“What are we toasting?”

 

“Your dream!” Zoro smiled, looking at Luffy and taking the prince in for all he was worth, beaming smile, a scar under his left eye, and a handsomely round face before gently bringing the bottles together.

 

“To becoming the greatest swordsman.” Zoro’s words were barely above a mumble, his voice rumbling in Luffy’s ears as he snickered finally pulling the words from his green-haired companion.

 

“That’s so cool! Is that your only sword?” Luffy took a swig from the bottle as he crammed more food in his mouth.

 

“No, I actually usually fight with three, but I figured one would be easier for this job.” Luffy pouted again as Zoro gently pulled the sword in front of them, showing off the ivory sheath and well-worn handle.

 

“Lame, Zoro wasn’t even going to use all of his strength to fight me.” Luffy snagged a sandwich from the other. When he was met with a glare Luffy laughed and waved it off. “Payback for not taking me seriously.” The tone was playful, though the look in Luffy’s eyes was challenging, bringing forward a feeling in Zoro he had not felt in awhile. He sensed a real opponent out of Luffy, although in that moment the last thing he wanted to do was fight the prince.

 

The two continued talking through the night, at one point sneaking together down to the kitchens to steal food, Zoro briefly getting lost almost blowing their cover several times. At some point in the night Luffy asked how much he was worth and was astounded to find Zoro was being paid to leave the country as well as two separate major payments.

 

“So cool! And they paid _Zoro_ to pull it off!” Zoro wasn’t certain that was something to find pride in, but was nonetheless warmed from the compliment.

 

“Well, I really doubt I'm getting the money now.” Zoro felt his heavy tongue betray him, revealing thoughts he had tried to tamper down all night. He had found Luffy to by amusing and freeing, the liveliness of his eyes and the generous way he shared his home and food despite being nobility. Despite being _strangers_. “I don’t even want to kill you anymore.” Zoro leaned back all but chugging the alcohol. “It’s too bad though, Usopp and I really wanted to leave this land.”

 

Zoro didn't think it was possible, but Luffy seemed to brighten even more at that. He shot forward, invading Zoro’s personal space, one arm beside him as Luffy braced himself on Zoro’s knee.

 

“Is Usopp a musician?” Zoro gently removed the hand and pressed his own against Luffy’s chest to create some space as he chuckled. When he moved his hand away, Luffy stole it in both of his. “I need to know, is Usopp a musician?” Zoro was ready to take the serious demeanor more thoughtfully, but Luffy was flushed and heavy with alcohol and food, in a way Zoro found uneasy and comfortable at the same time. Luffy’s hands were more slender than Zoro's and while the palms were smoother, the knuckles were cracked and well-worn. His chest heaved, and Zoro was distracted momentarily how achingly _normal_ this felt. How badly he wanted this to be his normal.

 

“No, Usopp invents things.” Luffy only seemed to dim a bit before smiling again.

 

“That’s okay, you two can still join my crew.” Zoro couldn’t tell if he had fallen asleep or if the crown prince was really talking about bringing Usopp and himself onto his… crew?

 

“Your crew?” Was all Zoro could seem to ask, eyebrow raising, only mildly aware he had begun to twine their fingers, a loneliness inside him he had pushed down long ago welling up, and Luffy’s hands were the only thing keeping him from being swallowed by it. The other seemed completely unaware of his internal dilemma though he shifted closer, allowing his fingers to part for the stockier ones lacing his.

 

“Yeah! Nami and Sanji were the first to join, but I’ll need more than just the two of them to set sail!” Their knees touched as Luffy moved closer in excitement, bringing his voice down to a whisper as if only the two of them could ever know the things he had to say. “I’ll need you, too, Zoro. You’re amazingly strong and so am I so you’d make a great first mate!” Zoro’s breath hitched, realizing how close they had gotten, both physically and in regards to how their relationship seems to have melted and remolded itself into something warmer. Zoro felt something rise up in him, a light shining bright and hopeful at the sweet words and warm contact. He wanted to ask so many questions, explain so many things about himself, wanted to know how they ended up in this position at all.

 

“I was just trying to kill you.” is all he can muster at the moment. Luffy merely laughed, loud and free and so very Luffy, whatever that had come to mean to Zoro.

 

“You’re right, and Nami is definitely going to yell at me for inviting you because of that, but I don’t care. I’m the captain and I like you.”

 

Zoro felt a tug at the sweet words again, he wanted so badly to go with this boy he had just met yet was promising him a new life, a free life, a life away from troubles and more importantly with people. Usopp would be much more thrilled to see this outcome as well, seeing as the alternative was to hopefully get away with killing the prince.

 

“Okay.” Zoro says.

 

“Okay.” Luffy parrots back, standing suddenly, wobbling, balancing back out and offering a hand. Zoro takes it as Luffy pulls him to his feet with surprising strength and Zoro briefly wonders who would win in a fight after all. Luffy continues to hold his hand as he pulls him to the bed. “Now that that’s settled lets sleep. I wanted to a long time ago but I couldn’t go to bed without Zoro agreeing to be my friend.”

 

Another shot to the heart from a surprisingly sweet idiot almost has Zoro wheezing as he’s pulled under covers, both hands free to do as he pleases. He had never been in such a soft bed before and its isn’t long after Luffy all but buries him in pillows that he’s fallen asleep.

 

Luffy wakes up first the next morning, mouth dry from drinking and stomach growling. He glances to his side when a puff of air hits his face and smiles, finding that Zoro joining him wasn’t just a dream last night. Careful not to disturb his bed mate he shimmies out of the covers and out into the hall. He asks his morning guard to not let anyone in his room, and while they raise an eyebrow at him they obey, used to his hijinks at this point.

 

Luffy runs down the corridor to the kitchen to find Nami already enjoying breakfast and Sanji preparing something for Luffy.

 

“Sanji! Double my usual order then return to my room! Same yo you, Nami! I got a swordsman for our crew!” Nami all but chokes on her tea as Sanji whips around at ‘double my order’ but before either of then can ask Luffy is down the hall returning to his room again. He waves the guard away with the promise that Nami and Sanji would be arriving shortly and bursts in to find Zoro still sleeping, and ask that someone was sent out to bring him Usopp form the lower districts.

 

“But, keep it a secret, grandpa would not be happy to find I'm sneaking vagabonds and vagrants into the castle.”

 

He leaps ungraciously onto the bed, eager to awaken Zoro to meet his new friends and have a morning banquet, and receives a grunt of surprise as well as a shove forcing him to the ground.

 

“Luffy what the hell?” Zoro groans, rubbing at his eyes and instinctively reaching for his sword, finding it resting up against his side of the bed. Luffy laughed loudly and sat up, meeting Zoro just below eye level.

 

“It’s time to meet Nami and Sanji then we can find Usopp adn go!” He rested his elbows on the bed beside Zoro's legs and propped his chin on his palms. “Sanji and Nami are joining us for a morning banquet so be ready to eat, Zoro.”

 

“Did you tell them I’m up here?” Zoro turned to leave the bed forcing Luffy to stand, though he was still unnecessary close in Zoro’s opinion.

 

“Nope! But, that’s okay because Nami and Sanji will like Zoro!” Zoro raised an eyebrow at his surety, but did not dispute it having no knowledge of what either Nami or Sanji are like.

 

It was about that time that Sanji and Nami entered and seeing a strange man in Nami’s presence activated Sanji’s fight reflex causing him to immediately attack Zoro who stopped a fearsome kick with his sheathed sword.

 

“Luffy what the hell?!” Nami yelled from the doorway, moving the cart of food inside as Sanji and Zoro dueled.

 

“This is Zoro! He’s our swordsman.” He said matter of factly, crossing his arms and nodding. This got Sanji’s attention and the two jumped apart.

 

“Luffy you could warn us… ever… about things like this. I need to be ready to defend Nami at all times.”

 

“What ever, Blondie, I wasn’t even doing anything.” Zoro rubbed the back of his head, irritated.

 

“What’d you say, moss-head?!” Sanji was ready to leap back into action when there was a timid knock on the door and a nose appeared in the door frame.

 

“Z-Z-Zoro, I got your message. Don’t fear, Captain Usopp has come to rescue you.” The nose was followed by two wide eyes framed in curly black hair and a shaking boy.

 

“Usopp it’s okay you can come in.” Zoro stepped back to Luffy’s side as his companion fully entered the room. Luffy was grinning, but then when wasn’t he? He always seemed to be beaming when his friends were around. Zoro glanced over at the boy at the thought of that. They really were friends now, weren’t they. Luffy seemed like the type to mean it when he said that. “I guess we’re with these guys now.”

 

Usopp looked between Zoro and Luffy, then back to Zoro then Luffy again before gasping and pointing.

 

“Zoro, you didn’t!” He accused, Zoro and Luffy tipped their heads in unison in confusion as Sanji and Nami burst into laughter.

 

“Yeah right.” Nami chirped. “Luffy would never, not with someone he just met. He’s an idiot but he’s not a fool.” Zoro and Luffy simply looked at each other and shrugged still out of the loop.

 

“Well then what happened? You don’t just become friends with a prince over night.” Usopp had begun to eye the food warily.

 

“With this prince you do.” Sanji moved to the cart and offered Usopp a plate. At the other’s hesitance Sanji smiled. “You’re part pf the crew now, enjoy. I’m Sanji and the beautiful young lady over there is Nami.” Usopp took the plate graciously.

 

“I’m Usopp. I guess I am- was Zoro’s roommate. What crew, exactly, am I apart of now?”

 

“My crew!” Luffy cheered. “To sail the world and accomplish our dreams!” Usopp looked from Luffy to Zoro who was looking at Luffy like he held all the answers in the world in his eyes and knew he had no choice but to join.

 

“Okay, but we’ll need a ship.” Usopp began to think of the different places they could probably steal one, but Sanji beat him to the punch.

 

“Nami and I were going to go out and purchase one. Luffy can’t be seen anywhere near to the harbor due to all the times the King has caught him trying to leave on his own.” Nami laughed with Sanji at how often they would find Luffy at a young age pouting and crying to be let back out. “You’re more than welcome to join us. We we’re considering going down today.” Usopp quickly accepted the offer and finished his meal to join the two on their way out.

 

“Zoro did you want to join us?” Usopp asked, stopping only briefly, but continuing forward when Zoro waved him off opting to stay at the castle.

 

“Are you going to get in trouble with your employer?” Luffy asked moving to start eating breakfast, pulling Zoro with him by the front of his shirt.

 

_Not as much trouble as you’re going to cause me._ Was all Zoro could think as he helped himself to the massive stack of pancakes and meats and fruit.

 

“I don’t care.” Is how he chooses to respond, which was the right response based on cheery response from his captain.

 

The two of them finish their food, jostling each other and teasing, scooting closer until their sides are touching with knees over lapping, though it will be a long time and several adventures into their journey before they realize the static in their hearts and the electricity in their veins has anything to do with each other.


End file.
